ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if MGM Animation remains open?
In the beginning, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) founded its first animation house in 1937, which was responsible for many classic animated cartoons during the Golden Age of Animation, including introducing several of the most beloved animated characters, like Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Screwball Squirrel, George and Junior, Butch the Irish Dog and Barney Bear. Five years later, after MGM's original animation studio was closing down in 1957, MGM revived its animation felicity with Warner Bros. animator Chuck Jones, under its name MGM Animation/Visual Arts, known for producing its version of the Tom and Jerry series, and as well as television specials like How the Grinch Stole Christmas and Horton Hears a Who! and the film The Phantom Tollbooth, until it got closed down again in 1970. Up to the 1990s, MGM rebooted its animation arm with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation, who would produced mostly direct-to-video animated movies and television programs, with one occasional theatrical release, particularly based on MGM-owned franchises like The Pink Panther and All Dogs Go to Heaven, until however, it got currently in it's dormancy since around 2000s, which means, for a while, there won't be anymore animated projects produced by MGM Animation ever since. Currently though, MGM is still distributing third-party-produced animated films. So with that said, let's take a time to turn on our imagination so we can learn the theory if MGM's three animation studios would be an one studio together, by thinking about what could've be like if it remained opening to this day, and also think of the differences and changes of the studio itself. Changes *MGM would've still owning the ownership rights to Tom and Jerry, Droopy and most other MGM cartoons produced during the 1940s, 1950s and 1960s, while also being co-owned by Warner Bros. (who would still producing the Tom and Jerry direct-to-video films). **Also, The Pink Panther, The Inspector, The Ant and the Aardvark and most other DePatie-Freleng cartoons owned by MGM would've part of the Tom and Jerry franchise as well. *William Hanna and Joseph Barbera would've directing more Spike and Tyke shorts while still founding their animation studio Hanna-Barbera. *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' would've released as an theatrical featurette released with TBD. *MGM Animation would have a feature animation department that would be founded in 1977. *''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' would've been a feature film and MGM's first full-length animated film. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *The 2000 animated film Tom Sawyer would be theatrical. * *The Agent Cody Banks duology would be traditionally-animated films rather than live-action films. * * * * * * *TBD *TBD Filmography Short films * * * * * * * * * * * * Films *''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' (1979, the feature animation department's inaugural production; in co-production with Don Bluth Productions) - TBD * (animated films for 1980 go here.) * (animated films for 1981 go here.) * (animated films for 1982 go here.) * (animated films for 1983 go here.) * (animated films for 1984 go here.) * (animated films for 1985 go here.) * (animated films for 1986 go here.) * (animated films for 1987 go here.) * (animated films for 1988 go here.) * Charlie and Anne-Marie (1989, in co-production with Sullivan Bluth Studios) * (animated films for 1990 go here.) * (animated films for 1991 go here.) * (animated films for 1992 go here.) * (animated films for 1993 go here.) * (animated films for 1994 go here.) * (animated films for 1995 go here.) * (animated films for 1996 go here.) * (animated films for 1997 go here.) * (animated films for 1998 go here.) * (animated films for 1999 go here.) * (animated films for 2000 go here.) * (animated films for 2001 go here.) * (animated films for 2002 go here.) *''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) *(animated films for 2004 go here.) *(animated films for 2005 go here.) *(animated films for 2006 go here.) *(animated films for 2007 go here.) *(animated films for 2008 go here.) *(animated films for 2009 go here.) *(animated films for 2010 go here.) *(animated films for 2011 go here.) *(animated films for 2012 go here.) *(animated films for 2013 go here.) *(animated films for 2014 go here.) *(animated films for 2015 go here.) *(animated films for 2016 go here.) *(animated films for 2017 go here.) *(animated films for 2018 go here.) *(animated films for 2019 go here.) Direct-to-video films *''Charlie and Anne-Marie II: In Search of Gabriel's Horn'' (1996) - * * * * * * * * TV shows * * * * * * * * * * * TV specials * * * * * * * * * Animation services Animation services Notable people (A to Z) See also Wanna know about real-life information about three of MGM's animation studios? Just check out those three links of sources from Wikipedia. *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio *MGM Animation/Visual Arts *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer